


Candy Shop

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is Readers father, Reader is a sweet tooth too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Your Dad is adorable and loves that you have a sweet tooth too.





	Candy Shop

"Daddy!", you cheered, running up to the grinning man as fast as possible. You jumped into his arms, giggling loudly as he spun you around. He pulled you tightly against his chest, pressing several kisses onto your face. "You ready to go?", he asked as he set you back down on the floor, but keeping your hand in his. He received a happy nod from you. 

The two of you were walking on the side walk, you talking animatedly about your day and Gabriel smiling down at you with an adoring smile. And then suddenly he saw your eyes light up. He followed your gaze, his eyes meeting a candy shop on the other side of the street. You turned to him with big, pleading eyes. "Please?", you begged. Gabriel laughed, your love for sweet things making him happy. You were so similar to him. It was clear that you were his child. He gave a little nod, and you beamed at him. Then you started tugging him along to the candy shop. 

A familiar sweet scent invaded both your noses. You giggled loudly, letting go of Gabriels hand to look through the sweets. Your eyes seemingly went bigger and bigger. Gabriel followed you closely, making sure you didn't do anything stupid. "Daddy, can I get this one?" You pointed to the shelf, jumping up and down excitedly. 

You hummed, happily eating your candy. You had offered some to Gabriel, but he declined. "I already have everything sweet I could wish for", he had said. Suddenly you were picked up and placed onto the shoulders of Gabriel. You squealed with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
